


Bros Before Hoes

by Ochatoame



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:03:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ochatoame/pseuds/Ochatoame
Summary: There was little use to pursue the mission as of now, not when his brother was ailing and he didn't want to leave Takehiko alone when it was entirely possible that whoever - or whatever - was causing these mysterious deaths could reach him. I will not lose my last brother, Aiko thought determinedly, emerald eyes shining brilliantly as he looked out the window.





	Bros Before Hoes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emocean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emocean/gifts).



> Genre: Slice-Of-Life, Fluff, Humor, Mild Angst.  
> Pairings: None.  
> Characters: Uchiha Aiko, Uchiha Takehiko, Uchiha Momoka (mentioned), Uchiha Haruka (mentioned), Uchiha Hikaku (mentioned), Senju Toka (mentioned), Hyūga Torikabuto (implied).  
> Warnings: Mild swearing, implied PTSD, alcohol, death mention, Takehiko gets drunk.

The ten year old boy scurried around his home's gardens, only to find his older brother sitting in a field of a thousand flowers. Aiko practically belonged here. Takehiko had no idea what he was doing so he decided to check it out. Upon sitting down beside him, purple eyes widened as he noticed his eyes were closed and he was sitting in an odd position, he had only seen monks of the temples scattered across Fire Country sitting like that. "What are you doing, nii-san?" he asked curiously.

A few moments of silence passed and Aiko inhaled, "I am meditating, otōtō."

Takehiko tilted his head, "Why?"

The silence endured for several minutes before he spoke again, "I am trying to attain inner peace."

"Why?" he couldn't help but ask again.

More silence, and then, "Because a man with pale moonlit eyes died on a mission a few nights ago... and he haunts my dreams every night."

x

"One King sized bed, my lords?" The innkeeper woman asked politely, eyeing them.

The two brothers quickly exchanged glances, shook their heads and blurted out all at once, "Two singles, we're brothers."

The lady's lips made an 'O'" and nodded quickly, as if she just internally kicked herself. "Oh.. I apologize, my lords. Well, now, that's all done and good. The raccoon can show you to your room, it's Dorm 237." Immediately after she said this, a raccoon that stood on two legs stood and meowed, "Follow me," it said in the Common Tongue. The brothers both muttered their thanks and quickly walked away, wanting to remove themselves from the awkward situation that just happened.

  
As they walked through the halls, once the raccoon was well out of earshot, Takehiko shook his head, "Why does everyone who doesn't know us presume we're fucking? I mean.. I like the company of both genders but incest is something I will definitely not partake in.. although Uzumaki girls are fine as wine-"

He was interrupted as a piece of gauze coming from around his older brother wrapped around his mouth, as if to silence him. Aiko merely shrugged his shoulders, "I don't care for nor seek intimate relations so your guess is as good as mine, little brother... but we don't talk about that. Think of the children, think of the readers who read this drabble."

The taller of the siblings squinted down at his older brother. He did not just break the fourth wall just now. Aiko may have been twenty one, but Takehiko was fifteen and he was much taller than his elder brother by a long shot, the lad practically towered over him. _"Little?"_  Takehiko smirked.

"Yes, _little._ " Aiko retorted calmly.

Takehiko shook his head and muttered, "Bitch."

Aiko winked at him and pointed finger guns at him, "Jerk."

No matter how old they were, some things just never changed.

x

  
Aiko closed the dormitory's door behind him as he stepped into the living room to find his younger brother looking sullen and sad. Emerald eyes narrowed. This was not like him. He walked forward as he checked through his files with a red label on it that stated _**CLASSIFIED**_ , searching through his inventory, his poisons, his weaponry, his scrolls. "I've come back with results. These strange incidents keep happening.. things that aren't even physically possible. A man died with his head completely twisted around. No wonder this inn is selling out so quickly. Takehiko, we need to figure out who keeps doing these things, fast, and bring them to the Hokage."

  
"You're bossy," the younger drawled.

  
Aiko blinked, turning his head to look at his brother. _"..What?"_

  
"You're bossy." Takehiko repeated nonchalantly before bursting out in a fit of giggles, "..and you're short."

  
And then he smelled it, the scent of alcohol. Aiko whipped around to face his younger brother. "Have you been drinking? Are you drunk?"

  
Takehiko put his hands up in the air, "Yeah. So? Stupid."

  
Aiko let his palm slide down his face before shaking his head in disapproval. "Takehiko, what were you thinking? This is a mission, this isn't the time for drinking!" he scolded.  
Suddenly, Takehiko started shaking and muttered that he'd be right back before bolting into the bathroom. After losing his lunch in the inn's chamberpot, Takehiko groaned, his head rested against the edge. He seriously shouldn't have drank that much and now his head boomed like thunderclouds. But it was a way to get the trauma of battles out of his head. Aiko's noise wrinkled at the stench coming from the bathroom, grabbed his rose-scented perfume bottle and sprayed the interior before placing his hand on his younger brother's back. "It wasn't your fault," Aiko soothed, rubbing his back, "You can't save everyone, little brother." It was a lesson he knew all too well.

After a while, Takehiko murmured, "Where do you think Haruka is?"

Aiko's brows furrowed. That was honestly a good question. She hadn't been seen by Konoha shinobi in a few years. Once she had been separated from her squad, she was missing ever since. But the Hokage Regnant, their lady mother, Senju Toka would never stop looking for her daughter and their sister. A sigh escaped him, "I don't know."

She could be dead for all they knew, that's what most people believed, but Aiko wouldn't believe that. No one in her family would. Haruka was a strong fighter.

Luckily, though, their blood was that of the blood of dragons and forests, as their eldest sister, Momoka, oft referred to themselves, were not like the others. Although they could recall getting hungry, neither he or his siblings had ever felt sickened in their lifetime. They did not contract common sicknesses or diseases due to their immensely powerful immune systems. However, they were not immortal, deities, nor have multiple lives. Their extraordinary life force and vitality did not give them anything of true interest in battle - even though bruises, scratches and wounds could heal faster than with most, due to their extraordinary regeneration coming from their mother's side. Bless her soul. As such they could fight or heal for hours without suffering chakra exhaustion or perhaps even longer. His brother would heal in the hour.

"What I do know is that you need to rest." Aiko said firmly as he helped his brother to stand and he gently escorted him to his bed before laying him down and tucking him in. Placing a seemingly delicate hand on his younger brother's forehead, he used his free hand to weave two hand signs and murmured, "Ninja Art: Cleanse Nausea Technique, Ninja Art: Hydrate." There was a great variety of techniques that Senju Hashirama had taught him and this one was designed to restore the health of a person feeling nauseated or sickened and eventually hydrate them, but it would start working in a few minutes. There was little use to pursue the mission as of now, not when his brother was ailing and he didn't want to leave Takehiko alone when it was entirely possible that whoever - or whatever - was causing these mysterious deaths could reach him. _I will not lose my last brother,_ Aiko thought determinedly, emerald eyes shining brilliantly as he looked out the window.

A few hours passed when Takehiko finally woke up. Aiko's eyes shifted from the classified files, having been looking at the odd history of the inn, over to his brother. A smile graced his lips as he stood, walked over to the bedside and crouched in front of him. "You feeling alright?" he asked.

Takehiko slowly nodded his head. "Mother will kill me," he muttered, knowing the fact that he had been drinking while on the job would be on the mission report, "and what will Father say? He will not be pleased."

Aiko sighed, shaking his head, "That is how the world works, little brother."

The corner of Takehiko's lips twitched upwards into a smirk as he mimicked his father's voice with excellent accuracy, "Son, I am ashamed of you. You are disowned from this family."

Aiko chuckled, "If he were here, he'd probably glare at you and tell you to smarten up, for drinking is not the way of the shinobi."

"Sometimes.. I am not sure who I should be more fearful of." The white haired boy teased.

"Mother _is_ Hokage Regnant." Aiko pointed out, to which Takehiko swallowed.

x  
  
**{SIX YEARS LATER}**

  
Takehiko's eye twitched. "Nii-san, what are you doing and why are you crawling through my bathroom window?"

  
Aiko smiled his secretive smile as he landed gracefully on his feet, emerald eyes shining as the golden sun's rays illuminated him, as if his older brother was engulfed by divine light, "You called for my help, I'm here to provide. Now, what's the issue?"

  
Takehiko swallowed and muttered, "...There are several noble ladies outside my door and... I'm to be the father of their children."

  
Aiko's hand slowly covered his mouth, eyes wide in shock and murmured, "...Oh, gods."

**Author's Note:**

> A few random scenes with Aiko and Takehiko, who I really felt needed to have several scenes together because they don't get enough love. I might actually make a full drabble on the mission that the brothers were on with the mysterious inn that they were residing in, lemme know if you want me to continue it! I really hope you liked it, Ket, you really deserve it and I apologize for being so late!! For those of you who don't know, this is for Emocean who is a beautiful and awesome person, inside and out, for our three year anniversary of friendship! I never would have gotten this far without her so I really appreciate her and love her, and you should, too! Please, please, please do me a favor and check out her artwork and works and give her a big round of applause because she works so very hard on them and is really passionate in what she does. You have no idea what you're missing and you will definitely not be disappointed! Love you, man. Thank you all so much for reading, I had a lot of fun writing this to traditional Chinese music!
> 
> Uchiha Hikaku, Senju Toka © Masashi Kishimoto.  
> Uchiha Momoka, Uchiha Aiko, Uchiha Haruka, Uchiha Takehiko © Emocean & Ochatoame.  
> Hyūga Torikabuto © Emocean


End file.
